


Keeps Gettin' Better

by misbehavingvigilante



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa really only has eyes for Sara, unfortunately no one else seems to grasp this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeps Gettin' Better

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [something](http://agentsofmariahill.tumblr.com/post/120479101386/high-school-au-where-nyssa-is-extremely-hot-and) on tumblr about a HS Nysara and with my love of AUs it seemed like the perfect prompt. 
> 
> Also warning for some homophobia. There's nothing graphic, but it is there. 
> 
> Title from the song by Christina Aguilera, because I think I saw someone use it as a Sara song at one moment and I really didn't have any better ideas, and it sort of fits the theme?

Nyssa doesn't care much for the boys that bother her.

There's nothing wrong with thinking someone's attractive and wishing to tell them that, no. The fault comes in their approach, with their eyes glancing all over her inappropriately and the words they use. She honestly just isn't interested in them, anyways. Not that they would probably accept that, though she's very clear with her disinterest and her outright disapproval when they keep annoying her. 

It's mostly why she takes to avoiding them. It isn't that hard, guys like that are hardly subtle and quite easy to spot. 

Her attention is elsewhere. 

Namely focused on one Sara Lance. 

"Oh, hello, Nyssa." Sara greeted her with a warm smile. She didn't exactly understand why Nyssa liked to spend time with her. She was no one's favorite really, some of that Sara agreed was from her own mistakes. But certainly not everything was her fault, there were some people who just weren't going to get along with no matter what you did. 

"Sara." Nyssa returned with a faint smile. Sometimes, she found it hard to contain herself around Sara. Mostly, she was neutral around most people, but Sara had a way of pulling reactions out of her. "How are you?" 

"I'm fine." Nyssa raised an eyebrow at Sara's tone, who then bit her lips nervously. "Really, Nyssa, it's fine. I just rather not talk about it." 

She worried, but relented. "As you wish." Nyssa nodded, knowing better than to push it. She was sure, in time she could figure out what the problem was. "Perhaps you would rather do something? If you had the time, we could do something after school." 

As of now, it was in between classes. Sara and Nyssa shared some but not all of their class together, this was one such example. But the class they were soon to be due in, weren't too terribly far apart, so it left a couple of minutes to talk. 

Sara blinked at the invitation. "Are you sure?" 

People were beginning to notice that they were hanging out together, so far, nothing had come out of it. It was high school, after all. 

Just because you talked to someone for a few minutes didn't exactly mean anything. But the invitation to do something more, particularly after school when they could be seen together brought back that bite of nervousness in Sara's stomach. 

"Beloved, I do not care what they think or what they say. And neither should you." 

The word had slipped out and Nyssa recognized her mistake, because whilst she had been trying to be subtle, there was no denying the crush she had on Sara. 

Sara, so far, didn't seem to have known that, but at that had a thoughtful expression on her face. At least, not one of horror. That was a reaction Nyssa had gotten before and why she was rather guarded with her sexuality. That and because it was also nobody's business. 

"Beloved, huh?" Sara couldn't lie, she did like the sound of that. "So would this be a date, Nyssa?" 

"If you want it to be." Nyssa didn't want to say yes, because she hadn't really planned on asking Sara out today. It was a goal, later on, but she had wanted to actually spend more time with Sara outside of school first. 

"Well, there is this new movie I wanted to see."

 

 

 

Sara absolutely adores the movie. 

Nyssa finds that adorable and the movie pretty much unremarkable. But she doesn't let this stop Sara from going on and on about all the characters and the scenes she loved in the movie. 

It's the first time, she's really ever seen Sara happy. She's always in a better mood around her. Nyssa makes it a point to try and get Sara happy or at least provide her support when they're at school. Eventually Sara stopped talking about it as she's driving her home. 

"You didn't really like it, did you?" 

"Not particularly." Nyssa doesn't lie. "But you did, I have nothing to gain by making you feel bad about something you enjoy." 

"Well..." Sara tried to think of a response back, that was really sweet. "Thank you?" 

 

 

 

"So I talked to my dad, the other day..." 

Nyssa can't help it, but she stills a bit. 

Sara looks concerned, but goes on. "Nothing's wrong, Nyssa." She assures quickly. "He doesn't really care. He says as long as I'm happy he's happy." 

"Yes, well..." That is a good news, and Nyssa does feel better at it. It just digs up unpleasant memories. "Some people aren't happy when they find out. I would urge you to be careful about just who you tell." 

"Do you not want people to know?" Sara's confused. Nyssa seemed like she hadn't cared. They'd been on a few dates by now, but never had gone other to each other's houses yet. "I get it at school. I don't really want them to bother either us about it. Though you could just kick their ass." 

One of their dates after all had been a free lesson to somewhere Nyssa trained. And Sara did have a couple of self-defense classes under her belt, but what Nyssa knew rivaled her knowledge entirely. But it had also been hot to see Nyssa take down any sparring opponent she had. 

"Unfortunately, the school setting it most unfair when it comes to fighting." That had always annoyed Nyssa, how it always seemed to be punished the same regardless of circumstances, which really did need to be accounted for so that justice was served. "And it is not because of shame. I have no shame of who I am, and what we are. I just know how there are some people in the world that will react badly, and I would just you rather not have those experiences, if you could be spared them." 

"Oh." Sara said, a frown forming on her lips. "Nyssa, what happened? Was it one of the boys? Some of them are really gross." 

"My father didn't approve. It is why he and I are not often speaking." It was also why she lived on her own, and supported herself with a job. Nyssa knew she could by just fine, but it hadn't meant it hadn't hurt when someone who was supposed to love her no matter what hadn't. But at the same time, she hadn't been surprised. She and her father, never had the greatest relationship even before this came to light. 

Sara hugged her. "Nyssa, I'm sorry. Don't worry, my dad will love you. Even my sister should, me and her don't always get along, but I'm sure she will, too." 

 

 

 

As it turns out, her beloved is right. She meets the rest of the lance family, and it is a pleasant experience. Nyssa is wholly surprised that none taken issue with her sexuality, or Sara's or that they're dating. She's awkward at the dinner because she isn't really sure how to react. 

Sara laughs more than a couple of times at that, but Nyssa can't find it within herself to be angry. 

She's always loved Sara's laugh. 


End file.
